Kissing Potter
by Almi Melwen
Summary: LJ. One kiss Lily told herself. One kiss, and that would be all it would take to end the annoying curiosity she had about Potter. If only she knew...


**Author's Note: **Just another little plotline running around in my head to be updated randomly. I'm still working on the other stories though!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **It begins

* * *

She was not desperate, she told herself…just curious was all. And maybe slightly insane, Lily admitted as she waited in a dark hallway behind a tapestry, watching for signs of Potter to come strolling along. It was his idea to take this section of the castle to patrol during his shifts.

The redhead shifted uncomfortably against the wall, her legs aching a little from waiting for a while. Honestly, did that boy ever get around to this hallway?

Lily peered around the corner and saw the distant faint light. She gripped her wand in anticipation as her heart began to beat faster. This was her chance to sate the curiosity that had been nipping at her for weeks. It didn't help that Alice and Em had been teasing her about liking the prat Potter. This would prove them wrong. She didn't like and would never like the arrogant boy. There was no chemistry, no nothing between them.

She was glad that Potter had chosen this particular corridor now. It was not well known at all, but there were enough amorous couples and students wandering about them that warranted inclusion in the patrol schedule. She had picked it for that reason and the fact it was the darkest one and offered her protection from him recognizing her.

Lily forced herself to take slow deep breaths as she heard footsteps approach her hidden spot. She needed to be calm if she was to use the most of the element of surprise.

The stir in the air created by his passing was all the confirmation she needed to know it was now or never.

Throwing back the cover of the tapestry Lily pointed her wand at his back.

"_Expelliarmus_!" she shouted despite her shaky voice.

His wand flew immediately into her hands and before James had a chance to turn around she followed with _Nox_, quickly snuffing out the light the wand had provided.

Remembering where he stood, Lily reached out and pulled him behind the tapestry by his tie. She felt his hands on her shoulders as he tried to face his attacker in the darkness.

"What the-"

Lily pounced on him, pulling him down to her height with his tie, hoping she wasn't choking him in the process and kissed him.

He didn't respond to her kiss and to her immense surprise he pushed her away. "Alright this little game of yours, whoever you are, is going to stop right now."

Potter sounded almost…angry. Whatever happened to his reputation for snogging random girls in the halls?

"You know…I must admit I'm quite disappointed."

He didn't say anything for a minute, causing Lily to wonder if her Voice Modification Charm had failed.

"Disappointed!" he said with disbelief in his voice. "You disarm me, drag me into a dark hallway, pounce on me, and then kiss me, and _you're disappointed?_" Lily wondered if he was glaring at her, but couldn't see much except the outline of his figure in the dark. "Do you realize that you could be facing detentions until the day you graduate?"

Lily shrugged and then realized he couldn't see her. "I honestly didn't think you'd mind with your reputation and all and I was just curious to see if you were as good a kisser as they said," she lied. "I can see they were wrong on that regard anyways."

"What kind of fellow do you think I am?"

"That's obvious isn't it?" Lily sighed, and realized she would have to soothe his wounded pride if she were to find the answer she sought in the first place. She needed him to kiss her back. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry for assaulting your 'pristine virtuous' self. Anything else your highness?"

"Don't call me that."

Lily heard the frown in his voice and was surprised. She thought arrogant Potter would have loved the title.

"Look, I see now that I've got about this the wrong way, but I was wondering if you'd help me anyways." Lily groaned as she realized she was asking Potter for the very thing he zealously volunteered the last few years. Alice would have laughed at her for weeks if she knew. Her curiosity and burning desire to prove she wasn't attracted to Potter had definitely gotten her into more trouble than she expected.

James didn't say anything for a moment, and Lily threw in another word.

"Please?"

Finally he answered, but he definitely didn't sound happy. "Why should I agree to help you? You've only been very rude and insulting to me. And I'm not the type of fellow that kisses random girls who I don't even know."

Lily groaned in frustration. She hadn't counted on Potter being so uncooperative. "Have you ever had this," she struggled to find the right words, "_itch _to know something…and you can't rest until you find out what the answer is?"

He didn't answer, causing Lily to sigh. This wasn't going to work after all.

"Look, I'm not the type of girl that accosts random boys in the middle of the night, but I really couldn't rest until I found out for myself. I tried to snuff out my curiosity for weeks, but with no success. It's only gotten worse if anything." She turned away from him out of habit, her cheeks colored red with embarrassment even though he couldn't see it in the darkness. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I was mistaken about your willingness and I'm sorry for bothering you." She took his hand and returned his wand before she began to walk away.

Lily hadn't gone more than a few steps when he called out to her.

"Wait." His hand ran through his hair, seemingly distracted. "Answer me this: why didn't you just ask me normally - where I can see you and I know who you are?"

He was going to mock her now, she just knew it, but she answered anyways with more than a little annoyance in her voice. "I was too shy, alright?"

Potter let out a little chuckle. "You don't ask for help very well. I'll assume you don't do it often then."

Lily rolled her eyes and continued down the hall. It was one thing for him to refuse to help her, another to insult her while he was at it. She was surprised then, when she heard him take a quick couple of strides and pull her back.

"I'll help you. But let me make it very clear that I expect you to keep this between us. I know what it's like to desire to know something – to want something but never knowing if you'll be able to get it or find out."

Now that Potter had agreed to her request, she felt shy and unsure of what to do. Thankfully he seemed to sense her anxiety and took the lead.

"Just relax okay?" Placing a finger under her chin, he gently forced her to look at him.

That was easy for him to say with her heart pounding in her chest, palms a little sweaty as her nerves were getting the better of her. She could see the contours of a smile on his face in the very faint light and it slightly irked her that he was in control of the situation.

"You know…for someone that literally pounced on me for a snog, you're awfully shy now," he joked.

"And you're awfully cocky," she bit back, her face burning as he continued to look at her.

He didn't reply to that. Instead he leaned down, gently touching her lips with his. His hands cupped her face as he pulled her towards him.

A little shocked at first, Lily took a second to respond to him. The rumors were true. His kiss was everything and more. She had hoped it would have been horrid so she would never fantasize about kissing Potter again. Unfortunately, it was quite the opposite. It took her breath away to feel his gentleness and what seemed like desire. When she kissed him back it ignited the same sensations in him as it had in her. Instead of pulling back, he continued to kiss her. Lily, for her part, wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, fingering his scruffy black hair, delighted to find it was as soft as it looked. He smelled so wonderful – a mixture of aftershave and soap she suspected. He tenderly caressed her cheek, seemingly enraptured in her. She sighed, leaning her forehead against his when the kiss ended. Lily didn't release the hold she had on him. Who would have thought Potter could evoke such feelings in her?

Potter cleared his throat uncomfortably and Lily hastily let go of him. How embarrassing! She had asked for a kiss, but acted like a desperate clingy woman. She wondered what he thought of her now.

"Satisfied?" he asked, a little out of breath. He had been shocked to find kissing this mysterious girl was quite pleasant. All these years he had thought only Lily could have made him feel the way this girl had with a simple kiss. James shook the thoughts away. It was only because he had been without a girl too long.

Lily choked, coughing a little. "Not quite the question I was expecting, but yes, it answers my question. Thanks."

"Well guess I'm off then."

Both were reluctant to leave the situation as it was. James had a desire to know who this girl was, and Lily, well, she couldn't honestly deny she wasn't attracted to him. She never knew kisses could be more than a simple meeting of the lips, as a sign of affection for someone. It was as if she could feel his emotions, his desire, which made her feel all the more powerful and beautiful. To her shame, she wanted more.

"Yeah…" Lily put her hood over her head, just in case her charm wasn't enough to fool Potter when there was more light.

They headed towards opposite ends of the hall, until both decided they couldn't leave it like this.

"Wait!" both of them cried out at the same time.

They laughed as the uneasiness left them. Walking back to each other they discussed when to meet next.

And so it began.


End file.
